


one nignt (translation) autor: Nickygp translator:sizi

by sizi



Category: Kingsman
Genre: M/M, one nignt (translation) autor: Nickygp translator:sizi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizi/pseuds/sizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>source text is written by Nichygp and i am the translator.<br/>source:http://archiveofourown.org/works/3494615/chapters/7678784</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494615) by [Nickygp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickygp/pseuds/Nickygp). 



> source text is written by Nichygp and i am the translator.  
> source:http://archiveofourown.org/works/3494615/chapters/7678784

第一章  
哈利疲惫地揉了揉眼睛,开始用检察官的口气解释这个案子的细节。他其实已经对这些了若指掌了，毕竟他事先总是会研究案子，在上庭前就能得出结果。  
这次是梅林被烦的没完没了,因为如果他不同意哈利的决定，虽然这不是常有的事（有点儿离题了），他就得说服哈利，而哈利这个人呢，按梅林的话来说，就是个“顽固的混蛋”。  
但是,老实说,这个案子纯粹就是走过场。因为现在既没有新证据，而且，哈利是识字的，读得懂案情，谢谢。  
而且是的，确实，在一些情况下诉讼会使得案情更吸引人，但是现在站在他面前的那个人都很难把案子讲清楚。想想看，等到了上诉法院，这个律师会怎么反应还是很有意思的。  
梅林戳了一下哈利的肋骨，让他一下子清醒了。梅林询问的瞥了他一眼，哈利回给他个微笑，示意自己没事。  
先是在刑事法庭,现在在这里,经过这么多年的共事,他们几乎可以在完全的沉默中相互交流。这既是一个祝福也是个诅咒，因为梅林很久以前就已经不在乎所谓的同事界线了，所以每次哈利试图隐瞒些什么，梅林都会好好拷问他。  
“谢谢你,斯图尔特先生。法庭将在下午4点重新开庭,做出判决,”哈里特说道,无视了她旁边的两个男人。  
哈利站起来,跟着另外两个法官出了房间, 谢天谢地，听证会终于结束了。  
“说实话，哈利，你得集中精神。你今天这样很不礼貌。”哈里特啧了一声。  
“我有在听，,哈丽特,但这个可怜的家伙可没有什么新消息能告诉我。我已经看过案子了,亲爱的。而且我认为这个案子应该很容易解决，让刑事法庭裁决就行。”  
哈丽特摇了摇头,给了他一个微笑,“我们还没有讨论呢。”  
“你不同意?”  
“不，我同意，但是你知道那不是我要说的。”  
哈利对她眨了眨眼,然后吻了她的脸颊，“我很高兴你同意,这意味着我们就不需要在这个上浪费时间。”  
“要是我不同意呢?”  
“说实话,梅林。”哈利怒道。“如果你只是为了唱反调——“  
“在别的正常场合,我会同意的,你个无耻的混蛋,但现在我更想先去吃午饭。”  
哈利转过身去找哈丽特,但她早走了。“该死的，她跑哪儿去了?”  
“她可能只是想摆脱你,”梅林窃笑起来。  
“有趣，我印象中她讨厌的那个人是你吧。”  
他们俩人一路斗嘴，走进了梅林的办公室，午饭已经在小餐桌上摆好了。  
“我想罗克珊小姐做得还不错吧?”  
梅林点了点头,朝哈利笑了笑，“她工作很努力，脑子又聪明。而且她想跟你道声谢。  
“为了什么?”  
“你给了她一个机会,哈利。像你这种地位的，没有多少人会这么做。”  
“不,是你给了她一个机会。”  
“因为是你要求我这么做的。”  
哈利耸耸肩，插起盘子里的食物。“她是一个好女孩,很有潜力。我不能看着她白白浪费。”  
梅林笑了。他可能会每天取笑哈利是个书呆子，是个厚颜无耻的混蛋,但事实是,这个男人是他认识的最低调、善良,、乐于助人的人。他知道，他当然知道，毕竟他可是阅人无数。  
“切斯特准备明年退休,”梅林突然说道。  
哈利无所谓地哼了声，他敢肯定，梅林专门是挑他嘴里都是饭的时候说这个消息的。  
“很快就得提名了。事实上，那天首相来找切斯特了。”  
“我从未想过他会退休。”  
“我也没有。但事情就这么发生啦。”  
“你认为他们现在会任命谁?“梅林给了他个怀疑的神情。“什么?”  
“这不是很明显吗?”  
“是吗?”哈利扬起一边眉毛。  
“嗯,当然,他们显然是要选你。”  
哈利呛了一口水。老实说,梅林就好像专门在哈利满口食物的时候说这些。  
“梅林，别开玩笑了，”哈利擦了擦嘴。  
“我没开玩笑，哈利,他们就是会选你的。切斯特对你评价很高，首相也是。你唯一真正的竞争对手是珀西瓦尔。这就说到了下一个话题了。“梅林坐直了身子说道，“你要小心一点。”  
“什么?”  
”珀西瓦尔从第一次坐上法庭的长凳时就想要切斯特的位子了，他可不是一个愿意认输的人。”  
“认输?天哪,这又不是比赛。他完全可以去坐那个位子,我不是特别关心这个。”  
梅林笑了。“我知道你不,老朋友，但他们选不选你可不是你说了算，而珀西瓦尔为了阻止他们提名你可是会来阴的。”  
“嗯,他想查什么就查吧,他发现不了任何东西。”哈利站起来,整了下衣领。“说实话,这是有多幼稚。”他叹了口气。  
梅林嘿嘿地笑了，“就是因为你是个工作狂才这样啊。”  
哈利反感得说，“我不是。”  
“你上次休假是什么时候?你上次晚上好好休息，而不是熬夜准备案子是什么时候?上一次你说，去他的案子,我要去喝一杯是什么时候?”  
哈利转了转眼珠。“有时我很好奇，你怎么只是个上诉法院法官。”  
“嘿,我有在做我的工作。“梅林站起来,走向门口。“我只是不像你那么沉迷于工作。”  
“恩，真有意思啊，梅林。”哈利跟着走出了房间,眼里带着笑意。  
“我有在开玩笑吗?”  
\--------------------  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
好吧,也许梅林是正确的,也许他确实需要休息,但法院里都是案子，他不能现在就离开。  
哈利僵硬地坐在黑色皮革座上,发动了车，还好车里还有点温暖。  
很明显，现在是1月中旬，但这雨下得简直没完了。当然，就在这个天都要下漏了的晚上，司机又跟他请假了，真是“好运不断”。  
哈利叹了口气。他讨厌开车,或者更准确地说,他讨厌下雨的时候开车。雨天根本看不清路，天又黑了，他很快就找不到方向。繁华的伦敦街道变成了荒凉的小路，古旧而精致的沿路建筑也变成了矮小而可怜的平房。  
哈利靠着湿湿的车窗玻璃朝外看，他很确定自己从未踏入城市的这一边。  
他到底是怎么到这儿的?更重要的是,他该怎么回家?  
这时车窗边传来说话声，而哈利（虽然他宁愿死也不承认）惊得从座位上跳了起来，心跳也突然加快。  
他打开车窗，看到一个穿着黑色紧身裤和紧身v领衬衫的年轻人，这身衣服着实体现了他健美的肌肉和完美的皮肤。  
“像你这样的男人在这个地方干嘛?”年轻人像猫一样的喉音直击哈利下腹。  
他清了清嗓子,朝年轻人礼貌地微笑，“我想我迷路了。你介意告诉我怎么走出去吗?“年轻人扬了扬眉毛，刚要回答，哈利低声说道，“进车里来吧，我可不想你在雨里淋生病了。”  
年轻人爬进车里，给了哈利一个会心的微笑。这让哈里心里一空，因为他不明白这个年轻人在笑什么，,或者说是什么让他露出这样的微笑。但哈利得说，这男孩笑起来很可爱。  
“所以我们要去哪里?”  
“巴恩斯大道”  
这个金发男孩面露惊讶。  
哦,他是那种人啊。  
几秒钟后,他点了点头,看着哈利。“要是你让我来开会容易点，哥们。”  
哈利看着面前的这个年轻人，考虑了几秒，“我甚至都不知道你的名字。”  
“艾格西”他闪过一个迷人的微笑,打开车门，“来吧，换下座位。”  
哈利也不明白他为什么会相信这个男孩。男孩的穿着说明了他的职业，他是不是认为哈利是个客人? 他的脸一下子就红了，更不敢看艾格西。  
他现在应该做什么?告诉男孩,不,他来这真的只是为了问个路?他不确定这个男孩愿意公然的聊这个。他叹了口气,，坐回座位里，车厢里充满让人安心的沉默。他等会再处理这个问题吧。首先,他想回家。

 


	2. 第二章

第二章  
艾格西清了清嗓子,他撇了眼坐在旁边的那个人，不得不承认，这家伙长得真是好看。  
艾格西对于这家伙现在还没动作而惊讶。一般来说，想和他来一发的老男人毛手毛脚也是没问题的，当然，年轻的客人也没有好到哪里去。但是坐在他旁边的那个人似乎没有触碰艾格西的念头，至少不是在车里。  
他们开着车，沉默着，也没有想说些什么的感觉，这挺新鲜的，而且,感觉很好。  
哈利示意他在一栋壮观的白色房子前停车，艾格西猜测这是他住的地方。  
嗯，没错，他果然是那种人。  
这个男孩暂时不知道有多少人可以舒适地生活在这个地方。这并不是说他没有去过令人印象深刻的房子,因为他去过很多次（他都懒得关心这些了）。但是这一个有些不同,有着帝王的庄，但又有着潜在的压迫感和魅力，让人觉得很…家常,或者说更多的是房子的的主人而不是房子本身。  
艾格西看着这个男人, 他似乎在刻意回避自己的目光。他解开安全带,开始擦眼镜。  
他又一次惊讶于这个人的行动。他能理解别人打算到了家再扑到他,但这家伙甚至都没有看他一眼。这是想玩什么play?这个男人想自己来主动?这也行啊。  
那个男人突然打开门,下了车,打开后备箱拿出一个很大的黑色公文包。  
艾格西默默地跟着,耐心地等着他开门。哈利一下子脱下夹克,小心地挂在架子上,然后脱下了鞋子；他满足的叹了口气，松了松肩膀，放下了一天的压力。  
艾格西让自己的视线沉浸在眼前这个男人身上，视线所到之处，无一不是华丽的。他既健硕又柔韧。艾格西稍微松了一口气,毕竟，客人有吸引力，工作就容易些。  
哈利转过身面对年轻人，打算提出一个解决他们的小问题的方案,但是他立刻发现自己被压在了墙上。  
一开始艾格西只是轻轻地吻着他，而哈里抽了一口冷气，这给年轻人一个完美的机会,他的舌头立刻陷入哈利的嘴里,尝到了威士忌和蜂蜜的味道。他试图解开哈利崭新的领带,享受着柔滑面料的触感。  
当艾格西的嘴唇凑上来的时候，哈利喉中发出被扼住的声音。他搂近艾格西的腰,完全忘记了为什么这个年轻人在亲吻他。他觉得血液一路冲下，只想迷失在这个亲吻中。而另一个声音在他脑海中大喊大叫，让他停下来。这下他把艾格西压在墙上，把年轻人的双手压过头顶，尝试保持一些必要的距离。艾格西不得不承认,哈利比看起来强壮得多。  
“不,”老男人喘息着。  
艾格西疑惑的看着他，“这不是你想要的方式?你想要我怎么开始呢?”  
“开始?”哈利似乎真的吓了一跳,松开艾格西的手臂,后退了一步”什么?不,这不是……我不……”  
“你不什么?“艾格西刺激道,慢慢从墙上靠过来。  
“我不……听着,这是一个误会。我不想买你的…服务。”  
艾格西扬了扬眉毛，“什么?”  
哈里吞咽了一下,这可不像计划的那样，“我当时真的只是想让你指个路。”  
艾格西用手遮住了脸,很努力地不让自己发脾气。“你他妈耍我啊。”他抬头看着那个男人,下颚收紧，“你要是不想和我做点什么干吗让我上车?”  
“因为我没意识到……等我意识到的时候，我们已经在车里，朝我家来了,我不知道怎么提这个话题。”  
“哦,我可不知道。不如说，我不想操你,谢谢你啊,从我车上滚下去?”.  
哈利捏了捏眉心,考虑了一会儿，想向艾格西解释,不,这不是那么简单的事情。因为一个绅士是不会对另一个人脱口而出这些东西的。艾格西翻了个白眼,在男人还在沉默的时候打算转身离开。  
他早知道就不该相信这漂亮蠢货的脑子。谁他妈带个陌生人回家又不干？搞什么？  
“停下”,哈利说道，声音柔软而又坚持。  
艾格西转过身，打算嘲讽两句，但当他看到老男人眼中的柔软时，他的话消失在喉咙里。  
“外面下这么大的雨,你今天接不到客人——“  
“这可说不准。”  
“在这过夜吧,”哈里埋双手插在口袋里,朝着厨房走去，“我会付你钱的，你的客人给多少我都会给的。这是我能为这一误会所能做的了。”  
艾格西目瞪口呆地站在那里,看向大厅里的那个人，好像他长了两个头。所以他想操他吗?这究竟是个怎样愚蠢的角色扮演play?难道是打算会整晚表现出他不想要，最后才大干一场?  
艾格西跟着这个人,不知道如何继续。他以前也遇到过奇怪的客人,但这家伙让人完全搞不明白。  
“我每晚收费二百英镑,”他说道,确保那个人明白自己究竟在干嘛。  
哈利点了点头,脸色平静。他蹲下身,在长常德花岗岩工作台下打开了一个黑色的木质橱柜，抬头看着艾格西，“喝茶吗？”  
“当然。“艾格西耸耸肩,惊讶于话题的快速转变,但他猜,这也在预料之中。这个男人有让人尖叫的力量,他甚至都不用费力去表现，也不必制造什么话题。他是那种人,那种只需要走进一个房间,你会立刻知道的人。  
哈利点点头,拿出一个小盒子的茶包。艾格西看着他优雅地在厨房走动,取出茶壶，烧开热水,完全无视艾格西，好像进入了他自己安静的空间。他让泡茶看起来像一个仪式,唯一重要的就是他面前的茶壶和倒进去的滚滚热水。  
艾格西很确定这一切都是在鬼扯，哈利只是想避开他。  
但是，没问题，艾格西可以等。只要他能拿到钱,就看看到这个小游戏什么时候开始了。此外,他非常喜欢这个男人的陪伴。


	3. 第三章

第三章  
“你被封爵了。”艾格西突然说到，他隔着玻璃仔细看了看夹杂在其他饰品中那枚不小的勋章。  
哈利哼着应了一声，眼睛没有离开手中的文件。  
“你为什么被封爵？你做了什么吗？”艾格西转过头看着哈利，好奇地低声问道。  
“所有的法官，升到高级法院或者刑事法院之后都会被封为爵士，”哈利一边在文件上心烦意乱地划着一边喃喃道。  
艾格西歪着头：“所以你是法官吗？”  
哈利又哼了一声，这一次他的眼睛闪烁起来，看了一会儿艾格西：“是的，我是上诉法院的主法官（Lord Justice）。”  
“他们真的把你当做官老爷（Lord）？”艾格西咧嘴笑着说。  
哈里给他一个微笑：“对，这是法院的规矩。”  
艾格西朝哈利书桌走去，靠在桌边，紧挨着哈利坐的位置：“所以我应该那么喊你吗？”  
哈利脸红着放下了文件：“天哪，别，那太可怕了。”  
艾格西笑道：“喊你老爷是不是让你的内裤紧了一下？”他看着哈利，眼里闪着淘气的光芒：“你是不是还得戴些难看的白色假发？”  
哈利僵硬地点了点头，艾格西放声大笑，脸颊顽皮的靠在哈利的手臂上。  
艾格西看着哈利，舔了舔嘴唇；天色已晚，这个男人还没有任何动作。他之前期待喝完茶会发生些什么，但那人只打扫了一下，就去了书房开始工作，一直待到现在。毕竟他也许想让艾格西来开始这一切。  
“所以，你之前打算到家后做些什么呢？”  
哈里抬起头来，对这个问题感到很惊讶：“我想给你倒杯茶，因为毕竟你开车送我回了家，而且我们貌似也是这么商量的。”他对年轻人微笑道，“我觉得我两点都做到了。”  
‘觉得’？所以他确实打算和艾格西睡...对吧？哈利已经同意付钱了，所以才买了他的服务。  
是不是因为他是法官，所以不能先说是自己付钱让艾格西和他睡的？  
艾格西把文件从哈利手里抽出，这让男人扬起眉看着他。艾格西朝桌子的中央挪了挪，相当淫荡地张开双腿，放在哈利身体两侧。  
哈里惊讶地睁大了眼睛。这个男孩在干什么？他们不是已经都同意不发生的这个他也会付钱了吗？  
‘留下来过夜吧’  
‘哦，妈的。’  
天哪，这太尴尬了。他不是那个意思。好吧，他确实打算让艾格西留下来过夜，但不是和他在一起过夜。  
哈利迅速站起来，让他的胸部和艾格西的裤裆保持一定距离，他给了年轻人一个礼貌的微笑：  
“天色很晚了。”  
‘啊，终于，终于。’  
“来吧，我带你去你的房间。”  
他的房间？他说的这是什么意思？  
哈里走在他面前，没发出任何声音。他打开了一个深色的橡木门，打开灯，退向一侧，让艾格西可以看看里面。  
房间很舒服，但看起来很…空虚，就像没有人真正睡过一样，没有任何个性。里面没有随意放置的衣服，没有个人物品，也没有任何可以表露这个站在他左边的男人一些信息的东西。他不经常回家吗？  
“希望你在这个房间睡的舒服。那个最上面的抽屉里有件睡衣。可能不会太合身，但应该比你现在的穿着要好。”他轻轻地捏了捏年轻人的胳膊，说到：“晚安，艾格西。”然后就转身离开了。  
艾格西僵在原地看着这个男人转身回了书房。  
‘他刚刚是不是...’  
艾格西走到梳妆台前，打开抽屉，拿出一件黑色的，真丝长袖衬衫和一条宽松的睡裤。然后，他坐在床上，等着哈利回来，像是过了几个小时，但可能只有十分钟。  
但是哈利没有。  
他真的没打算睡艾格西？但他答应付钱。难道他付钱只是让艾格西在一张柔软的毛绒床上睡一晚，而不必给任何回报？  
艾格西精神振作起来；这不是一般人会有的表现。没有人会在得不到任何东西的情况下为别人做些什么的。哈利在玩什么？他想半夜在艾格西睡觉的时候搞突袭？  
‘别，他可不喜欢那样。’  
对了，好吧，这可不行，哈利也没有理由让他来考虑，所以基本上他也只能在这儿睡了。  
他能做到的。  
\----------------------  
哈利一路跑回了书房，羞愧感比他在过去的几年里加起来都多。他试图理性地思考，试图说服自己他的身体反应是绝对正常的。  
但这是什么？他刚刚硬的像块石头，今晚发生的一切不过是个相当热情的吻，和更多的性暗示，但都毫无结果。  
然而当哈利看着年轻人在自己的办公桌上打开双腿时，看着他走进自己的客卧，男孩的衣服他妈的紧紧地裹住他的身体，这些对他可怜的大脑可没有半点帮助。  
他的生理反应依然没有任何借口可以解释。哈利知道这个年轻人可能不会介意，因为他可能经常处理这样的事情，这却没有让哈利感觉好些。  
哈利放弃了继续看他下个案子的简报，他的脑子现在不太能处理文件上的小字。他走进浴室，关上门，打开淋浴。  
是的，这正是他所需要的，一个长时间的冷水淋浴，然后躺在床上。  
\-------------------  
早上的阳光打在艾格西的脸上，把他弄醒了。他忘了把窗帘拉上了。  
他哼了一声，开心地伸着懒腰，感到身体松散柔软。艾格西已经几年没睡过好觉了。这让他一下子反应过来，他睡得很好，一夜睡到早晨，而哈利还没碰他。  
他撑着胳膊坐了起来。他环顾房间四周，看到了放在床头柜上的一张字条。他抓过读了起来。  
厨房里有你的早餐。  
\--H  
卧槽，这个男人有些过头了，他甚至让他吃早餐。艾格西清了清嗓子，试图忽略内心的澎湃情感。  
他又躺了一会才起床，直到膀胱撑不住了，才去浴室释放一下。然后，他就得把这些还给那个男人了，这是个超棒的浴室，有个大到足以容纳三人的浴缸，但他这辈子都不能理解为什么浴室镜子的对面墙上放着一个狗标本。  
有一只狗带着评判的眼神看着你刷牙洗脸着实让人毛骨悚然。也许那是哈利的计划，让他的客人觉得不舒服，让他们再也不想回来。  
他走出浴室，去了厨房，内心一半希望，或者说不会惊讶地发现，哈利的妻子潜伏在厨房里。因为，说句实在话，这是他能想出的，哈利没有睡自己的唯一原因，好吧，这是一个可能性或者因为某种道德规范，哈利看上去就像是一个有着某种道德规范的人。但像哈利这样的男人可不会一直单身的。  
他昨晚确实没有看到过任何人，但昨天毕竟很晚了，而且他脑子里都是别的事，还没到哈利的房间里看过。  
但厨房里没有女人，也没有别的男人，只有一大盘子的水果，还有一盘子的面包和黄油，一杯咖啡，以及一叠账单。而且，尽管他没有和任何人说过，他有一种小小的如释重负的感觉，因为这，也许，意味着哈利是单身，当然这并不意味着这个男人看得上艾格西这种人，但这无疑是个好消息。  
他掏出手机，快速的发了条短信，迫不及待的想告诉他的朋友。  
Rox，午餐的时候在老地方见。  
\--E   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
作者的话：终于完成第三章了！希望大家喜欢这个故事。欢迎大家给我评论和Kudos(●'◡'●)


	4. 第四章

第四章  
“你看起来很高兴。” 洛克茜朝着坐在咖啡厅外小桌子旁的金发男孩笑道。  
“嘿，Rox，最近怎么样？”艾格西向后靠，让服务员把洛克茜的菜单拿走。  
“事实上，”服务员一离开她就回答道，“我真的很喜欢这个工作。虽然不容易，但能学到很多东西，”她笑着：“我想，如果我继续保持的话，实习过后他们会把我推荐给一些好公司。”  
服务员带着两瓶黑啤回来了。她给了艾格西一个轻浮的微笑和眨眼，接着走向另一张桌子。  
“她看起来很漂亮。”洛克茜喝了口啤酒。  
艾格西耸耸肩：“不是我喜欢的类型。”  
萝克茜疑惑地看了他一眼：“我都不知道你有喜欢的类型。”  
“哦，我的工作可不会让我变得不挑剔。”他朝她眨了眨眼，她摇了摇头，但唇边却露出一个小小的微笑。  
“你真的应该回学校，艾格西。”  
“做什么？我还有张嘴要喂，洛克茜。我要把我妈妈和黛西从那个混蛋的房子里接出来。”  
她叹了口气：“我知道，我知道。我只是…算了，这都不重要。对不起。”  
“没关系的。我知道你很照顾我。”他捏了一下她的手，“而且，并不是所有人都是坏的。”  
洛克茜突然抬起头，好奇地看着他。  
她认识艾格西很多年了，在他开始…他的生意的时候就一直在他身边了。而且，就她所知，艾格西从来没有喜欢过什么人。起初他为自己感到羞愧。他讨厌他的身体，讨厌这个世界。他沉浸在自己的世界里，整整两个月没有理她，在某种程度上，他希望自己的所作所为能让洛克茜不再找他，不再把他当朋友。  
几个月后，她终于遇到了他，她相当愤怒地告诉他，想都不要想那些事可以改变艾格西是她最好的朋友的事实。那天晚上他们一起哭了很久，艾格西在洛克茜面前坚持了好像有好几个小时，最后把过去两个月里所有的耻辱和愤怒和盘托出。  
在那之后，事情变得好些了。艾格西终于对自己有了某种理解。他已经意识到，为他母亲和妹妹提供力所能及的东西并不羞耻。想要让他们住在一个美好，安全的地方，没有什么好羞耻的。靠和男人、女人睡赚钱也并不可耻，因为，老实说，养家是他最优先考虑的，而且他在这行做的很好。  
然而，这并不意味着他突然停止了对他工作的厌恶。他依然讨厌它，一有机会他就会向洛克希倾诉；但却不会再因为这个而厌恶自己了。  
所以，在艾格西聊到工作时，那句“不是所有的人都是坏的”从他嘴里说出来，这种感觉委婉点说，确实令人瞠目结舌。  
“怎么了？”看到他朋友的反应，他说道。  
“你喜欢上了你的一个客户，是不是？”  
“什么？”艾格西脸红了，说不出话来,“不，我--”  
“艾格西，撒谎或欺骗自己是不会有帮助的。”她给了他一个灿烂的微笑：“让我们听听，是谁？”  
艾格西给了她一个责备的目光，但还是笑了：“嗯，我昨天遇到了一个人。”  
“然后？”  
艾格西想把洛克茜脸上那个讨人厌的笑容抹掉，但他觉得除了继续自己的故事他没有任何办法。  
他深深地吸了一口气，说：“好吧，他把我从街上接走，向我问路，然后带我去他家，最后他没有和我一起睡。”  
“什么？”  
“他说这都是个误会，他不想和我睡。他真的只是想让我指路。这一切都很混乱，但他还是付钱了。”  
“这是你喜欢的那个人吗？”  
艾格西耸耸肩：“我不喜欢他，你懂？他是个真正的绅士，我不知道。”他用手指梳理他的头发，看起来很紧张：“他很好，很性感，而且--“  
“你喜欢他，”女孩帮他说完了。  
艾格西又耸耸肩：“我只是说他很好。不管怎样。”  
“你会再去见他吗？”  
他切了一声，露出一个自嘲的微笑：“你疯了吗？一个像我这样的人，像他那样的人不会再来找我这样的人的。”  
“那可说不准。”她说，但她的声音里没有肯定。  
“拜托，一个法官，他的鸟大到可是什么林子都有啊。”  
“他是法官？”女孩坐了起来，她的兴趣上来了。  
“是的，我没告诉你吗？他在上诉法院工作，他说的。”  
“天啊，”她捂住了嘴。  
艾格西愣住了，啤酒瓶停在嘴唇边：“怎么了？”  
“他叫什么名字？你问他名字了吗？”  
“问了，他叫哈利。”艾格西把酒瓶放在桌上，朝洛克茜靠近了些，女孩嘴巴大涨了着僵住了，“到底怎么了，Rox？”  
“我知道他，艾格西。”她的眼睛睁得大大的，像个刚刚看到圣诞老人的孩子。  
“什么？”  
“我认识那个昨晚买你的人。”  
“什么？怎么会？”艾格西感到胃里有东西在翻滚，他想呕吐，又想像只快乐的小狗一样跳来跳去。  
“我--他和梅林是我的指导老师。”她笑着说，“他好像是，上诉法院里面评价不是最好就是不错的法官之一。哦，我的天哪，艾格西。”她用力握住他的手，眼睛里闪着兴奋的光芒，“我真为你高兴。”  
“为我高兴？Rox，这没有什么值得高兴。”他把手抽开，神采黯了下来。  
“艾格西，他不是那种会在乎你有没有钱的人。就是他吸引了你吗？  
艾格西咬着下唇：“我不知道，也许？”艾格西移开视线，“而且这也不重要。我们只要…忘了这事就好。这没什么，Rox，真的。”  
女孩放过了这个话题，但在心里暗暗记下，打算以后再打听打听。  
而另一方面，艾格西只想忘记这段对话。  
他只是一个应招，不管怎么说，哈利这样的男人不会再看他一眼。那么，他为什么奢求着永远不会发生的事情呢？  
他总是自诩是个积极的人，但他也是个现实的人，有关哈利的任何事只能现实起来。

 

作者的话：  
我写这章的时候很开心啦，希望你们喜欢！


	5. 第五章

第五章  
显然，之前晚上的冷水澡并没有什么用。  
哈利下身硬着醒了过来，却完全不想去碰它，因为他没法摆脱那个二十几岁的男孩不喜欢他，更不想要他的想法。他不会这样侮辱他的客人。  
他下了床，打开淋浴喷头，把水调的特别冷。哈利小心地脱掉睡衣，但当他走进浴室的时候还是浑身发抖，他咬紧牙关洗着澡，高兴的看见自己的勃起消了下去。  
他慢慢洗着，大力地擦着身体，他心里有一部分希望，那种似乎是嵌在他心里和身上对艾格西的火热渴望，能和泡沫一样随水而去。  
他刮好胡子，换上衣服，准备好后，就去了艾格西睡的那间客房。  
哈利走动时没有一点声音，不想惊醒艾格西让一切变得尴尬。此外，他还怀疑这个男孩平时也没有多少充足的睡眠。艾格西至少值得一晚普通人该有的睡眠。  
哈利没有吵醒他，他试图说服自己，这样是因为他想再看他最后一次。他只是要给艾格西留个便条。  
艾格西得知道在哪里可以找到钱，而且他还需要吃一顿丰盛的早餐。所以他走进来，花时间写个便条是完全合理的。是的，没有错。  
他走到床头柜边，在上面放下便条。他转过脸去看着年轻人，心跳漏了一拍，似乎是无法明白年轻人放松的样子怎么会如此美丽。昨晚让艾格西睡觉果然是正确的选择，哪怕只是为了看到他脸上的表情。  
哈利轻声笑了笑，伸手将落在艾格西眼睛上的头发拨到一边。当他意识到自己正在做的事情时，他就立刻僵住了，随即迅速将手移开。  
天哪，控制一下你自己。  
他最后看了艾格西一眼就离开了房间，一想到他再也看不到艾格西就一阵难过。  
\-------------  
哈利并不是一直都把全部的注意力放在律师身上，哈丽特也总是喜欢指出这一点。但他总是能够跟上话题的走向和大家的思路，因为毕竟他阅读广泛，或是因为他听的足够多了，足以形成一个成熟的观点。  
然而，今天，他甚至不能说出他们在法庭上说的是什么，这也有些惹恼了哈丽特。  
他真的很想集中精神，但律师的声音很沉闷，单调的声音带出的事实让哈利简直想逮着什么捅几刀。桌上也没有什么东西可以让他分分神，没有任何东西能让他集中注意力。  
因此整理思绪几乎是不可能的，尤其是他的心思每二十分钟就会回到那个男孩那里。  
他这辈子都无法弄明白，为什么这个年轻人已经迷惑他的心、甚至他的灵魂到了这种程度。  
哈利从来不是一个会因为无意义的迷恋而变得头晕目眩、心烦意乱的人。他总是有更好的事情要做，而把时间浪费在毫无意义的事情，比如“迷恋”或是露水情缘上，从不符合他的原则，他的原则就是“工作第一位”。然而现在，他在庭审的过程中，想着一个年龄几乎是他的一半的年轻人，在想起男孩的笑声时努力不让自己微笑。  
然而，每当他的心思回到艾格西那里，他就会想起他再也看不到男孩那样的笑，他的心情又阴暗了下来。  
这真的很可悲。他感觉自己就像海藻，被一时的冲动推搡拉扯着。在这么短的时间里，他的心情从未有过如此之多的起伏。  
突然哈利感到左脚一阵刺痛，低头一看是哈丽特用鞋跟踩他的脚，他吓了一跳，立即回头盯着坐在他旁边的那个女人。  
她把目光转向他，挑起一边的眉毛，用她锐利的目光刺向他。  
他转过身去，朝自己微笑着。他甚至没法对这个女人生气。她让他能长久的走在正轨上。哈利确信，他在事业上能走的这么远，完全是因为她让他变得更好。  
但即使是哈丽特的神奇一脚也没法把他的心从那个现在可能起床了的该死的男孩身上收回来。  
\-------------  
“好吧，让我们来听听，到底是谁？”梅林说道。  
哈利，似乎又出现了只要有梅林在旁边的常态--喝水呛着了，他转身震惊的看着梅林。  
“你在说什么？”  
“哈利，”梅林啧了一声，给了他一个“我俩最好别装蒜”的表情。  
“我不知道你什么意思，梅林。”  
“哈利。”  
他们默默地凝视着对方，两人脸上都露出不想认输的表情。  
哈利叹了口气，先移开了视线：“没谁，梅林，只是我在犯蠢罢了。”  
“喜欢某人并不意味着犯蠢，你知道的。”  
哈里站起来，摇了摇头，笑着，开始收拾东西：“晚安，梅林。”  
“别不让自己开心，哈利。”梅林喊道，他看着哈利打开门，离开了房间。  
梅林喝了一口手中的酒；显然，他得自己找出那个神秘人是谁。  
但他不得不承认，这个任务似乎很有趣。  
\-----------------  
一个星期过去了，哈里终于打算，或者更准确地说，实际上他决定来解决这个小困难。  
而他解决这个问题的过程就如同婴儿学步一样顺利，以哈利的标准来说，这倒不是坏事。  
如果他遇到的是案件，是证据，是因为要把罪犯判终身监禁而遭到混混的死亡威胁，他都能漂亮的解决。为了得到自己想要的，他能变得狡猾也能舌灿如花。如果他想，他也可以变得危险。但是遇到浪漫这回事，他只有失败，只会把逻辑抛于情绪之后，试图让事情回到他的控制之下。  
“你知道的，我一直想知道人们在哪儿找那些......怎么说来着？应该是应招男孩？”  
他的司机给了他一个疑惑眼神，而哈利移开了视线。他并没有打算隐含自己的意思，而他们都明白这一点，哈利甚至没有留下多少否认的余地。这倒并不是说他认为自己需要。在过去的二十年里，威廉一直为他工作；如果说这世上有人能为他保密，除了梅林，那就是这个人。  
“嗯，他们在史密斯街街角那边，先生。”  
哈利哼了一声，轻轻地敲着车窗，似乎陷入了沉思，说：“威廉，我需要你帮我一个忙。”

 

作者的话：  
没错，情节向前发展啦 :-D  
我想谢谢大家的评论和KUDOS。知道大家喜欢这个故事我也很开心！

**Author's Note:**

> source text is written by Nichygp and i am the translator.  
> source:http://archiveofourown.org/works/3494615/chapters/7678784


End file.
